Vindicate
by Captain Maximum Storm
Summary: They are the Vindicates. Vigilantes with cheap costumes and deadly weapons, trying to save this long forsaken city. But, at the end of the day, they're just teenagers lost in Gotham's world. (Note-This is next-gen mixed with AU mixed with teenage drama set in little stories.)
1. Chapter 1

Game Night (or Why Eddie Doesn't Play Uno Attack)

It's a warm Saturday on Memorial Day Weekend when Eddie joins them for Game Night.

It's simple, really. At least once a month Alex comes down to the house and they sit at the dining room table and play Uno Attack. Sometimes it'll only be Gabe, Kat, and Alex. Sometimes it'll be all 6 of them, pulling up tall chairs and putting Poker Faces on.

It's Kat, Gabe, and Alex today. Carter's in California for the rest of the month (Dad's old family gathering for a huge get together and if he could, Carter would get a ticket back to Gotham in a heartbeat. Apparently there's a huge falling out between the Dent brothers, and if Thanksgiving's show is any tellers, then Carter will be back in Gotham before Tuesday.), Lou's grounded until the 2nd week of June (only thing they could do 'bout the whole "I'm a Vigilante" thing) and Xander's in Texas (Imagine Carter, only between divorced parents and the mother's family. It's not going to be pretty). So it's only the 3 of them.

At least, that's what they thought.

Then Eddie takes place at the head of the table. Gabe raises an eyebrow but continues to shuffle the cards. "Hope you know how to play." She says without looking up.

"Oh, I do." Eddie said cheerfully. Alex rolled his eyes and Kat bumped elbows with Gabe, blue-grey eyes meeting green. It's a simple message-_whatever you do, don't let him __**win**__. Cheat if you must, but don't let him win, else we'll never hear the end of it._

First game lasts 13 minutes. At that time Gabe lucked out, Kat got 17, Eddie got 18, and Alex got 59 ("Damn wild card" He grumbled, writing down points.). Second game Alex lucked out, Gabe got dead last with 61, Eddie sitting comfortably at 2nd place at 26 and Kat in 1st with 22. Third game Eddie won, letting the rest stew.

Scowls cast in his direction, Eddie won the two games after that. That's when Alex and Gabe switched seats, so that instead of glaring at Eddie from across the table, Gabe glared at him for his right side.

It was round nine when Eddie realized what was happening. He was being ganged up upon by 15-16 year olds. And although Kat was sitting in the lucky spot (they'd later find out that she always won because she looked at cards and chose who'd lose worst, the little shit), Eddie still was in 1st place, so he figured that if he was careful, he'd stay that way.

Then the trio upped their game. They showed no mercy to each other, as long as Eddie wasn't in 1st place. By round 20, Eddie and Alex were hovering dangerously close towards 500. Kat was winning by more than 100 points, while Gabe was just barley at 2nd.

Round 21 was a battle to the death. It was kill or be killed, win or lose. Gabe slaughtered them all, winning 1st place by 37 points, while Alex lay in the dust with a score of 567, and Kat was 80 points ahead in 3rd.

It was clear that if they wanted a nice, clean game (or as close as clean as you can get with a group of fiercely competitive teenagers), then Eddie, the king of all games, needed not to play Uno Attack. With games like Monopoly or Scene It, it didn't matter who played, sense none of them cared who won. But Uno or Poker, it was pure competition. Nothing more, nothing less.

Plus, Eddie and Kat cheat.

* * *

**A/N-I'm baaaaaaack! And, since this is a loosely tied together short story series, I don't have to worry 'bout continuity and all that crap.**

**Also, some entries will be fused with the HDM world, so keep a look out on those.**

**I'll explain the set characters later, in the meantime, Read and Review! **

**P.S-The Uno Attack game here is that Face Cards=20, Wild Cards=50, and Number Cards=Face Number. First to 500 (or 1000, depending on group size) loses and the game ends, kinda like in Quidditch where once the Golden Snitch was caught, the game's over.**

**Also, Gabe's short for Gabrielle (I'll explain later), and Xander's short for Alexandria**


	2. Colors

In the Darkness (Every Color Can Be Found)

Carter sat down in the beaten leather chair. From his little corner, on his favorite chair on the catwalk, he could see everyone and everything. They dubbed him their "Hawkeye" because he kept one eye on _everything_. Carter prided himself on attention to detail.

It helped that up here, no-one (besides Mr. Nygma) bothered him. Hell, Mr. Nygma even let him keep some supplies up on the catwalk so he could paint at any given time.

Colors are an important part of art. The knowledge of colors helped him a lot in real life situations. Like a blue will never truly get along with a yellow or an orange, but would likely befriend a lot of indigos and greens.

Gabe was an easy guess, once you knew her. She had a lot of green in her and a tiny bit of orange, but she most defiantly was red. Her anger was suppressed, but close to the surface, leading to meltdowns every few months. Stress gets bottled up, emotions ignored, until she'd snap and either beat the crap out of someone or have an emotional break down. Carter grudgingly respected Gabe, and she reluctantly respected him.

Alex was yellow. He was a scary guy with an eerie aura that kept most away, but to freaks like Gabe and Xander, he was impossible to ignore. Those two never looked before they leaped, and their curiosity was boundless. But Alex, should he ever chose to, could be the type that kills for the sake of inflicting fear. Though Carter had faith in Alex's sanity, he still occasionally though about what would happen if he ever snapped. (He'd have to look at puppies and kittens erase the images in his head.)

Kat was blue. Calm, steady, always hopeful. She was the one who saw the glass half-full. She was the one that _cared_ the most. They're mother hen.

Xander was green. She was always the most determined (and most fearless) out them all. She put everything she had in everything that mattered to her, and it showed. Sure, she might not get a good grade on a paper, but teachers always seemed to see that she tried her hardest (most of the time. Sometimes, you just can't do that). Xander was always the last to quit, the last to retreat, and while that was bad, sometimes, it could do a lot of good.

Lewis was violet. He loved everyone, and everything. He cared about everyone, even the really bad people because that's who he was. The guy who poured his soul into everything and enjoyed every minute. All that caring is going bite him in the ass someday, Carter thought with a sad sigh.

As for him, well he always thought of himself as an indigo. He was compassionate. He didn't quite have an empathy disorder, but he always had his way with emotions. He gave to those who needed. He fancied himself quite the philanthropist, donating to multiple children's hospitals and animal shelters around the country. And if, on really bad days, he acts a little selfish in the privacy of is home then he has the right to do so.

Carter looked down from his perch. Kat and Lewis were building something, Alex and Gabe were arguing (in good nature) about the science behind Revolution's black out, and Xander was lifting weights. They were the emotional spectrum, with Mr. Nygma as orange, and maybe that wasn't so bad. They haven't killed each other yet, so that's a good sign.

Right?

**A/N-I'm back Boys and Girls. I doubt you missed me, nobody ever does.**

**The chapter title comes from "Penny's Song" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. It's a really good movie, so check it out!**

**The color spectrum is based on the Lantern Corps spectrum. I didn't include Black (Death) and White (Life) for obvious reasons.**

**Please, Read & Review!**


End file.
